1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper money banks and more particularly pertains to a new pocketsize paper money bank device for storing and safeguarding dollar bills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper money banks is known in the prior art. More specifically, paper money banks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,023; U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,445; U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,948; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,481; U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,452; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,567.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pocketsize paper money bank device. The prior art includes containers having slidable drawers for keeping paper money.